R-Dash 5000
Description The R-Dash 5000 is a non-cannon robot replica of Rainbow Dash who was built by Twilight Sparkle in the .MOV famous parody with black humor series, inspired of MLP:FiM. Its first appearance was in MAGIC.MOV, where it was built by Twilight to end with Discord of wreaking havoc all over Ponyville; but this ended up causing even more havoc, repeating its famous phrase: "CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! SWAG!", and firing lasers at everything it sees. Despite being a murderous and merciless robot, R-Dash 5000 still maintains its style, and is still 20% cooler, maybe a little more for the weapons it has ... but it's still lethal! "'''CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! SWAG!'", If you hear that, you better run if you don't want that to be the last thing you hear before exploding into pieces!'' Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :You receive a Winger with 70 ammunition, the Winger shoots energy bolts at a moderate fire rate. The bolts are slow and deal small damage, but they lock on and follow any player in their line of sight. :If the player being chased breaks line of sight with the bolts, they will search for another target. If there is no enemy to chase, the projectiles stand still mid-air. These projectiles can be airblasted. :You can't get additional ammo by running over ammo packs, you also can't have more than 70 energy bolts with you. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Lastly, you can Glide thanks to the jetpack built on your back. :It works similiar to the B.A.S.E. Jumper, but you have to hold your jump button instead of pressing it and you don't lose your air control. The maximum duration of glide is 5 seconds, however releasing your jump key sooner will end the ability earlier. After using the glide, you can't use it again for a few seconds. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Secondary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous Being a robot, R-Dash 5000 suffers damage while touching water. Battle Strategies Battle as R-Dash 5000 Battle against R-Dash 5000 Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * Holding JUMP (Spacebar) activates the Glide. (while mid-air) * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music General Mumble - Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag. Borderlands 2 (UST) - BNK-3R Boss Quotes Program R-Dash 5000 - Intro? "Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag." - Super Jump "Swag." - Rage, Intro "Kill." - Rage "Crush." - Rage Laugh - Killing Spree "This is way too boring for me." - Last Man Standing "I don't believe it!" - Defeat "You are an idiot." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Scout Category:Robots Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses